1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding mechanism and, more particularly, to a paper feeding mechanism used for a typewriter or a printer with rotating means such as a platen on the driving side and holding means such as a paper holding roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently introduced typewriters and various printers are electronically controlled and driven. The operator can use them easily. However, the operator must perform substantially the same manual operations as in a mechanically operated typewriter or printer. Specifically, alignment of a recording paper sheet with the initial printing position is very cumbersome. In particular, the recording paper sheet is placed in a predetermined position relative to a platen. The platen is then rotated so as to feed the recording paper sheet. Paper holding rollers are separated from the platen and the recording paper sheet is guided between the platen and the paper holding rollers. Then, the paper holding rollers are returned to the original position so as to bring them into contact with the paper sheet P on the platen. This manual operation must be repeated every time the recording paper sheet is loaded, resulting in inconvenience.